Price of Romance
by Simallyher
Summary: Samiel. From POV of Cam, Sam and Daniel. Set after The Quest Pt2. Sam's angry at Daniel and she doesn't know why. Daniel knows she's angry and just needs her forgiveness. Cam just wants everyone to get along again.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Stargate or any of its affiliates. Wish I did, but wishful thinking isn't illegal. I write for fun, not profit!

**Price of Romance**

'Hey Teal'c,' Cam caught the Jaffa as he was leaving Sam's office.

'Yes Colonel Mitchell?' Teal'c bowed slightly.

'Is Sam alright? She seemed to be over-cheery,' Cam asked.

'Colonel Carter is fine Colonel Mitchell, if you think otherwise then perhaps, you should talk to her?' Teal'c bowed again before walking away.

Talk to Sam? Great, now he was walking into unknown territory, this was Jackson's area of expertise. Cam walked back towards Sam's office, pausing when he heard a quiet sob.

'Sam?' Cam asked softly, walking into the office.

'Oh hey Cam,' Sam grinned wiping away her tears. 'What's up?'

'That's exactly what I'm here to find out, and now I realise this is usually Jackson's department, but I'm here to talk Sam,' to prove his point, Cam sat in the closest available chair.

'Teal'c put you up to this?' Sam sighed, looking back at her computer screen.

'Actually, I think he did,' Cam laughed.

Whatever it is she's looking at, he can't see it properly from here. Who would be stupid enough to give her artefact pictures so soon after arriving back from the parallel? Crossing behind her Cam finally saw her distraction.

'Miss Jackson?' Cam asked, visibly shaking her from her reverie.

'Just a bit,' Sam sighed facing him. 'He was my best friend and once again I stood there and watched him disappear.'

'Again? I mean I know Jackson's died a few times but again?' Cam sat in the nearest seat.

'We were all there when he died of radiation poisoning , and well you could say I was there when the RepliCarter killed Daniel the second time,' Sam looked extremely sad. 'I always seem to be saying goodbye to him these days.' She wiped away a few tears.

'A bit rough then?' Cam sighed, facing the screen. 'So where are all these taken?'

'Oh, random team nights, off-world, on vacation, you name it Teal'c took it,' Sam smiled affectionately at them.

'They're all of you and Jackson, no General O'Neill?'

'There were rarely photos of the General and me together, the rumours were bad enough,' Sam laughed. 'People actually thought there was something between him and me, well just goes to show people aren't always right.'

'So I would be wrong in assuming…you and Jackson?'

'Yeah, just friends there. Just very good friends,' Sam replied. 'I just wish he would come home.'

'We all do,' Cam replied. 'I'll leave you to it then?'

'Thank you Cam, you're right, it is Daniel's department, but he's been neglecting it for some time now,' Sam smiled, concealing one emotion he did not want to figure out.

Sam sat at Daniel's desk, for what seemed to be the thousandth time since he left, hoping he would just come back. It had been nearly six months now and her hope and faith were being to wane. She was ever conscience of Cam and Teal'c's gaze whenever she left either lab. Vala was beginning to annoy her, always bursting in and ruining her silent rants with the disappeared archaeologist. What was worse was that no one though to turn off Daniel's computers, so the same screensaver on Sam's computer was always jumping around Daniel's. She grinned to herself when Teal'c latest photo jumped around the screen, they were up to their knees in mud, and Daniel was rubbing more into her hair. She remembered the scene quiet clearly, they were laughing, struggling to get the most mud on the other. A cough at the door brought her back to reality.

'Colonel Carter, there was an unscheduled off-world activation ten minutes ago,' it was Walter.

'Sorry Walter, I must have slipped away,' Sam sighed. 'Who was it?'

'It was…' Walter was cut off.

'Me actually,' Daniel stood behind Walter. 'I came through.'

Sam knew her mouth was gaping. 'You…how…Daniel?' she mumbled.

Daniel stepped into the room, closing the door he stood in front of her. 'When you didn't come running, I came searching.' He was grinning.

'She let you go?' Sam whispered.

'Ah…no, not really. I ringed home first chance I got,' Daniel rubbed his hand together. 'You should be in the infirmary,' Sam couldn't help scolding.

'You should have been in the gate room,' Daniel scowled back. 'I was greeted by a smiling and exuberant base, but one smile wasn't there.'

'I didn't hear the alarms, I was in here,' pathetic excuse Sam.

'So I see,' he was grinning again.

'Infirmary, before Dr Lam has my hide for keeping you,' Sam pushed him out of the room.

Sam followed him to the infirmary, sitting outside she let Vala take the lead again. She was perfect for the job, doting, over-zealous…perhaps a little too much. She left Sam nothing to do.

'Should you not be in there Colonel Carter?' Teal'c sat beside her.

'I think Vala has it covered,' Sam stated, watching through the opened doors.

'I believe Daniel Jackson was asking for you in the gate room,' Teal'c forwarded.

'I figured that out when he turned up at his office,' Sam rested her head on the Jaffa's shoulder. 'I missed him Teal'c,' Sam let a tear fall.

Sam wiped her eyes and walked away from the infirmary, the picture of Vala and Daniel becoming too much for her to handle. She knew it was wrong, Daniel would have been there had it been her, but it wasn't her, it was him. He was back and nothing had changed. Sam didn't want to hate Vala, it wasn't her fault, it was Sam's. Sam had no courage to tell Daniel, so what happens is her own doing.

'Hey Sam!' Vala's voice called to her. Turning she faced her.

'Yes Vala?' Sam smiled slightly.

'Daniel was asking about you,' Vala smiled broadly.

'Tell him I had to do something,' Sam gestured down the corridor.

'Oh, OK will do,' Vala gave her two thumbs up and turned to walk back.

Sam let out breath she had taken and began walking away from them, again. That was their thing, Daniel would disappear, and Sam would just walk away.

'Hey, you know he doesn't want me there,' Vala stated behind her.

'I'm sorry?' Sam faced her.

'He doesn't want me there,' Vala smiled weakly. 'I'm standing there, doing everything I can to help him and all he wants is you.'

'I can't do what you do Vala, go back he wont mind,' Sam turned to walk away again.

'That's just it though, you've been doing this tiptoe thing for months, I know it's partly my fault, but why do you keep walking away?' Vala snapped.

'Look Vala, just leave it,' Sam turned back to her. 'You have no idea what you're talking about when it comes to Daniel and me.'

'I know he loves you,' Vala shrugged her shoulders.

'Stay out of it Vala,' Sam asked softly. 'Please, stay right away from that.' Sam brushed a few stray tears from her eyes and walked away.

'BUT HE LOVES YOU!' Vala called after her.

Daniel watched Vala walk back in without Sam, he slumped against the pillows. He must have really done it this time; he always knew there would come a day when Sam wouldn't forgive him.

'She's gone,' Vala sighed, leaning against his bed.

'Can you all go please?' Daniel asked.

'Daniel, it's just Sam,' Vala tried.

'Now, I want to be alone,' Daniel spoke softly.

'As you wish Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c bowed out.

'See you later Jackson,' Cam smiled slightly, grabbing the back of Vala's jacket.

'Daniel?' Vala squeaked.

'I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!' Daniel burst. 'What part of alone does no one understand? I mean really? Just get out! GET OUT!' Daniel cried.

Daniel watched Cam pull a crying Vala from the room, he knew he should feel guilty, but he was already numb. She was gone for good this time. Closing his eyes, he bit back the urge to cry. Nothing would make him break. Finally feeling the stress take over, he succumbed to sleep.

His nights were fitful, nightmare after nightmare of Sam dieing, leaving, Adria killing her. One the third night he woke with a start, screaming for her.

'Doctor Jackson?' Dr Lam came to his side. 'I wish you would let me give you a sedative.'

'Why? So I have to stay asleep while my nightmares unfold? No thank you,' Daniel snapped, turning away from Dr Lam.

'If you change your mind, you know where I'll be.'

Daniel let sleep come again, hoping this time it will be a sweeter dream. Somewhere between Adria raising her hand and him screaming, Daniel heard voices in the room.

'How is he?' it was Cam.

'Still not sleeping the night,' Dr Lam informed him.

'Any idea what it is?'

'He says they're nightmares, personally I hope that's all they are. He woke screaming for Colonel Carter last night. If I may ask, has anyone seen her?'

'No, not since he came back,' Cam sighed. 'Thanks for the update.'

The sound of the doors closing told him Cam was gone, but Sam was also missing. Had anyone checked her place? Has there been any odd gate travels? His mind whirling, Daniel opened his eyes.

'Dr Lam?' Daniel's voice croaked.

'Doctor Jackson, I hadn't realised you were awake,' she was smiling too much.

'Where's Sam?' Daniel saw her forming a lie. 'I want the truth, is she missing?'

'Well, no one has seen her since you came back,' Dr Lam sighed.

'Have they checked her place?'

'I think so,' Dr Lam replied.

'What about mine?'

'Why would they check your place?

'Sam has keys, she sometimes hides out there,' Daniel propped himself up. 'Tell Cam to check there.'

'I will,' Dr Lam smiled before walking away.

'Damn you Sam,' Daniel sighed. 'It's entirely my fault.'

They should have been there and back by now, checking the wall clock he sighed and closed his eyes. Resting wasn't helping, but at least he wouldn't have to stare at the concrete wall with its plastic clock telling him that they hadn't found her. The chair next to his bed moved, he kept his eyes shut, he really didn't want visitors. Well, unless they told him they'd found Sam. Sam. God how he missed her.

'Daniel?' it was Sam. Must keep eyes shut. 'You must still be asleep. Dr Lam said you weren't sleeping, why? You need to the rest. You probably don't remember this but I have actually sat here before, talking to you while you were sleeping. Always while you were sleeping, never when we were face to face,' Sam laughed softly. 'You're probably wondering why, well it's easier talking to a sleeping body, then one that can react. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were OK, I'm going to leave you to sleep.'

Daniel heard the familiar sound of the door closing before he opened his eyes. Glancing around him, he saw Cam, Vala and Teal'c.

'You are one terrible, terrible man,' Cam shook his head. 'We found her at your place, curled up on your bed. I had to order her here; I don't like ordering Sam around. I ordered her here for you, so you can sleep and what do you do? You pretend to be asleep!'

'I believe what you did was wrong Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c added. 'Is Samantha Carter not the woman you care for deeply?'

'It's difficult Teal'c,' Daniel sighed.

'Difficult!' Vala burst.

'Not from you,' Daniel raked a hand through his hair. 'I'm not hearing this from you.'

'You won't listen to them, you won't listen to Sam, who will you listen to? If you hadn't noticed Daniel, she was trying. Something I have realised you're not willing to do. She walked away, she was scared—'

'She's not scared Vala, she's angry. She's angry at me because once again I told her I'd be right behind her, and I wasn't. I pretended to be asleep because she means everything to me, and I let her down, not once or twice. It's not something…if you had to order her here then she is not ready to forgive me, I can't look at her and know that the pain I see was once again inflicted by me. You have no idea how that feels, none of you do,' Daniel explained, tears falling. 'Unless she comes on her own terms…don't force her, I can deal with the nightmares.'

'You see her dying don't you? You watch her leave, time and time again?' Cam asked.

'Every time I got to sleep and bit of me dies, I need her, but on her own terms, please,' Daniel whispered. 'Her own terms.'

'Alright Jackson, her own terms,' Cam agreed.

Sam sat at his desk again, she was so angry at him. She had no idea why, but she knew it had to do with who he is. She has never had a problem with, who he was; he was always the caring one, the one that kept everyone together. She loved how he always fought Jack tooth and nail for anything of cultural significance. She hated, however, how those cultures took their toll on him, how they destroyed him little by little, whenever he couldn't save them, help them or figure them out.

She looked around his office, wall to wall of artefacts, documents; everything he has ever studied was crammed into this small office. Walking around it she let her fingers drag over the artefacts, tug at the documents and just let the general sense of Daniel, slip over her. He was her comfort blanket; he was her security door when everything else was being broken. Sitting in front of his computer she watched the screensaver flash across the screen. All their great moments captured by Teal'c. She now knew why she was angry at him, she was angry that he once again risked himself for them, that he was once again the martyr and not the survivor. She knew what this was doing to him, she was loosing him again and all because she was angry that he saved her.

That was final; Sam rose and started for the infirmary again. Cam and Teal'c were walking towards her.

'Where are you off to this time?' Cam asked.

'Infirmary,' Sam stated brushing past them.

She reached the infirmary just as Vala walked out. 'He's just gone back to sleep.'

'Too bad,' Sam stated. 'I have a few words for him.'

'Sam, I really think—'

'You should stay out of it? Me too, look at that we agree,' Sam mocked and walked in.

There he was, Vala was right, he was asleep. Who cares at the moment, right that would be her? But this time was different, this needed to be said. She knew the others were probably lurking outside the infirmary or had slipped in after her, she didn't care. Nothing matter at the moment, only Daniel.

'Wake up,' Sam snapped.

Daniel's eyes flew open, 'Sam?'

'You are a bastard,' Sam stated.

'Uh…thank you?' Daniel was staring at her.

'I was sitting in your office just now wondering why I'm so angry at you,' Sam started.

'You were in my office? First my apartment, now my office?'

'Stop interrupting and I have keys to your apartment,' Sam snapped. 'Now where was I? Oh right, you being a bastard, me angry at you. You're probably thinking it's because once again you lied. You said you were right behind me and you weren't, well it's partly that.'

'Partly?'

'Again with the interrupting!' Sam fumed; she was now pacing the length of his bed. 'It's always you isn't it? You always have to give yourself up for the greater good! Well I'm sick of it, I am sick and tired of sitting in this room while you recuperate or die on me! I know how hard it is for you to see people suffer, but what about me? What about my suffering? Doesn't that count? Am I not worthy of your consideration?'

'Sam…'

'Don't Daniel, don't Sam me and then sprout off about how you are doing it for our benefits; because quite frankly, I don't see how getting yourself killed and kidnapped is going to help us. You know all the languages, you know all the layouts, the information; you are the go-to-guy about ancient languages and artefacts. How does, you disappearing benefit us? Besides, I'm not talking about the country or the world, or even the bloody galaxy. I am talking about you leaving me. Me, Daniel, I am talking about me. I am talking about the fact that you never think twice about jumping through glass to save another culture, but you have to think twice about me.' Sam slumped into the chair beside his bed. 'I need you too you know, I need to know that you're alright to function properly; that's why I was at your apartment and in your office.'

'Do you think that in a little while you could forgive me?' Daniel whispered.

'Forgive you? For what? Being you?' Sam scoffed.

'No, forgive me for putting everyone else before you?'

'It's who you are Daniel, it's the man I fell in-love with, how can I forgive that? How can I forgive something that drives me insane, but makes me love you more?'

'I need you to forgive me,' Daniel stated.

'I'll forgive you for anything, as long as the next time you say you'll be right behind me, you are,' Sam negotiated.

'So, if I'm forgiven, can I have my obligatory "welcome back" hug now?' Daniel whispered.

'I'll do more than that,' Sam grinned, as she rose from the chair and slid onto the bed. 'What's your problem with needing forgiveness anyway?' Sam asked curling her arms around him.

'Well, actually, I thought we'd go back to the part where you mention "the man I fell in-love with" because that part really interests me,' Daniel grinned as Sam's head rested on his shoulder.

'Now why would we want to go back there?' Sam grinned, her hand tracing circles on Daniel's arm.

'So I can tell you that I need the forgiveness of the woman I love to survive,' Daniel kissed her forehead.

'So you love me then?' Sam grinned facing him.

'More than anything, anyone and any culture in every galaxy,' Daniel kissed her nose, before she laid her head back onto his chest.

'That I can live with,' Sam sighed.

'How did you know she'd react like that?' Cam asked Vala.

'She loves him, and she's a woman!' Vala lightly punched his arm.

'Do they not look happy?' Teal'c beamed down at his two team mates, from the observation deck.

'They look more than happy,' Vala grinned.

'Well, as long as she stays here, he stops leaving and we all get along, I'm fine with it,' Cam stated.

'One problem,' Vala stopped. 'Sam doesn't like me.'

'I believe it would not have been wise to let Colonel Carter know that you do not feel that way towards Daniel Jackson, it would not have produced the same result,' Teal'c smiled before facing his friends again.

'You two planned this?' Cam pointed at Vala and Teal'c.

'Yes well actually, it was supposed to happen after he had been missing a few days, we all know that happens regularly. But he got himself kidnapped for six months, so the outcome was substantially higher,' Vala stepped towards Teal'c. 'It was after all, his idea.'

'I will take full responsibility,' Teal'c bowed slightly before turning Vala to face him. 'However, you're training will now be doubled.'

'The price for romance, alright, alright, doubled,' Vala sulked. 'At least they're happy and with any luck, we'll get a wedding!'

'With any luck? Woman, it's a sure thing,' Cam stated.

'I agree with Colonel Mitchell, I believe a wedding is inevitable.'

'Well, then we should start organising it, save them the trouble,' Vala looked hopeful.

'Let the guy propose first!' Cam exclaimed.

'We should help with that too!' Vala was getting excited.

'I'm sure Jackson can propose on his own,' Cam sighed.

'I agree with Vala, we should help,' Teal'c smiled.

'See, Teal'c agrees.'

'Fine, you two help then,' Cam laughed. 'I don't think they'll need it.'

'If he doesn't ask after a month, we're going in,' Vala told Teal'c.

'Give him two,' Cam ordered.

'One and a half?'

'Two.'

'Fine.'


End file.
